


Trouble begins with R and Y

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ravager finds a derelict cruise ship and its too big for him to   salvage alone<br/>So he  goes to Yondu  who seeing the size realize it would take more than who was available<br/>And get  his adoptive son peter with his crew to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble begins with R and Y

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the movie  
> I notice a piece of the story did not download  
> SO I edited it but it seem to become one long paragraph  
> instead of many smaller sentences  
> Sorry about that

Yondu holler "listen up everyone. This cruise ship will not last long. Everyone will team up with someone. Every name is in the bowl" except mine he thinks as he plans to work with Peter and trade with whoever got him  
"You and your team mate keeps half of whatever you grab. The other half will be divided among me and the finder of the ship" he get 1/3 and I get 2/3  
"Now form a single line and If your name is pulled you work with that person No exceptions. AND the guardians will draw last, as we agreed. The first to pick will be the ship locator, Whalt  
An elderly male walked up and put his hand in the bowl, looked at it and handed it to Yondu who said," First team is Whalt and Gamora." and so it continue  
until it was down to Peter, Drax and Rocket  
Peter as captain was going last. Drax looked at Rocket who shrugged  
So Drax reached his hand in and looked at before saying,"Looks like it going to be me and you Peter before handing the slip to Yondu  
Yondu said, " Looks like it will be Drax and Peter of the quardians working together."  
Rocket said, "Great I get stuck with-"  
"behave Rocket" interrupted Peter  
As everyone started for the different area. Yondu approached Drax and asked"would you like to switch partner Peter for Rocket"  
Drax said"Sorry , but you did say no trading, before leaving with Peter  
THe Treasure hunt was on.  
Rocket quickly made his way to the ventilation shaft opened it before yelling, "Coming Yondu." and hoping insider.  
Yondu asked," Where does this lead?" Not completely trusting Rocket.  
Rocket answered, "From what I found out, the high class cabins are this way. I figure might head where the most valuable shit is."  
Yondu smiled maybe he had a better partner after all  
Rocket stopped before the grate and said, "Once I take this off we will be in the high class area of the ship.  
Yondu replied, "Let me." Before kicking the grate and jumping into the corridor. Before trying to force the door open  
Rocket hopped out before saying,"Don't have time for that." and pulled off the electrical panel covering the door. Crossing a few wires and all the doors on that level opened.  
Yondu pushed Rocket aside and enter before he saw all the stones on the floor and began to pick them up.  
Rocket walked pass Yondu and went into another room.  
When Yondu heard a small explosion coming from the other room, He quickly ran into the room only to see Rocket emptying the safe.  
Rocket turned to Yondu before saying, "You take care of the stuff on the floor. I will take care of the vaults.  
Yondu could not believe he was following Rocket's order but the more they got the bigger the reward. And he had to admit to himself he never knew about the safes.  
Suddenly without warning the ship shudder and Yondu said into the communicator and to Rocket, "Okay everybody, let us pick up the pace."  
After about an hour the ship shudder again only more violently. Throwing both Rocket and Yondu to the ground.  
Yondu called into his communicator, "Okay, everybody let leave this ship. It is not going to last much longer."  
Several call came back with the entrance being blocked  
Rocket saw their own way was blocked and said, "Check to see if any of the lifeboat are still attach and if so get to them."  
Yondu was greatful that the vermin No Rocket he reminded himself remember the ship's sematic and repeated it to the crew  
Suddenly the ship rumbled again this time a piece of a beam hit Yondu and rocket  
Rocket awoke first and seeing Yondu was still out Grabbed all the bags and threw them into the escape pod.  
Yondu still had not moved, Rocket was tempted to leave Yondu there but knew he never hear the end of it from Peter  
The ship rumbled again throwing up a lot of dust. Rocket used one of his guns to block the door of the escape pod from closing  
HE than ran to where he knew Yondu was grabbed him by his collar and tug him to the escaped pod  
Yondu communicator began to bleep with call of, "Everyone safe" and "Where are you, Captain"  
Rocket coughed back into the communicator and lightly yelled 'Hurry it up Yondu. Or I am leaving you as he got the unconscious Yondu into the escape pod.  
NO one was going to think Rocket was going soft by rescuing Yondu  
He than pulled his gun out of the door mechanism and the door quickly closed. Rocket pressed the Release button that activated the rescue beacon.  
Yondu said,"What happened?"  
Rocket answered,"You made it to the pod but I had to get the sacks."  
Yondu felt his head and said, "I know you did not beat me up so how the flark did I get this bump?"  
Rocket lied," From getting into the escape pod. Thought you were smart enough to duck you head before getting in."  
Yondu glared at Rocket. He was lying but he figure it out later when his head was not hurting.

Everyone was gathering for the splitting of the loot. Yondu said,"After the cut for the old timer and ship's share. Everything will be divided by the two people in the following manner. 1st person chooses one item or group than the next person gets to pick 2 items and each turn thereafter will be two items.  
"We will start with me and Rocket and than continue until everyone is done. IF you want to trade afterward it is up to you and whoever you want to trade with"  
he than had the five bags brought out and dumped where everyone could see it. there was a lot of gasping from the gems and precious metal items that fell from the bags. Although the mechanical bag was mostly ignored  
Yondu picked up 6 precious gems and said,"This is the ship share' He than picked up three Variant Precious gem worth about 1/2 million units and said ,"This is my first pick. okay Rocket...."  
Rocket answered, "Only if the escape pod and mechanical bag with its contents count as my picks.  
Yondu looked through the mechanical bag before saying, "done." and picked up two loose gem stones followed by rocket picking up two until an odd number of item were left.  
Rocket said, "we both had 40 picks. why not leave the last item to charity and each take one more."  
Yondu agrees and picks up one more stone. Rocket does the same  
It continue until everything had done the splitting.  
Just before they left Yondu came storming up to the guardiians with a few ravagers behind him  
Yondu turned to Rocket and asked," Did you save my life?"  
Rocket growled and answered, "Why the hell would I save the life of a dumbass like you."  
Yondu asked," Did you know that my coat has a camera in it and it goes directly to my first mate. So even when incapicated can know what is going on."  
Rocket knew it was too dusty for anything to clearly said. "than let see the tape."  
Yondu showed the tape and said, "You can see that is the door to the escape pod which would not be on camera If I walked into it."  
Rocket answered,"I can not tell anything from that tape maybe you should get someone to clean it up for you or make a false one. You can not see anything but dirt on that one>"  
Yondu replied," this is far from over ROCKET.'  
Peter realize he better stepped in said," Maybe we should let it drop for now."  
Yondu glared at Rocket and walked away.  
Peter turned to Rocket and said," you know he is going to repay you for saving his life"  
Rocket shrugged and replied, "Don't know what your talking about."

Once the Milano is under way Peter said," Now we will split our shares>  
Rocket replied," We give some for ship cost but keep the rest for ourselves. That way no one else grabs Gamora Dysta (assassin) kit or Drax Sterlin hand swords or my mechanic tool and shuttle for parts  
Gamora realized Rocket might take either item as a way to get even with his super score, sigh and said'" I have to agree with Rocket.'  
Drax does not want to see the hand swords in anyone else hand and said, "Sorry Peter but Rocket is right."  
Peter slumps before saying,"Okay so what is the ship share to be."  
Gamora replies," one third of the total value of what the items we have our work....." knowing peter wants to do some upgrades on the ship  
Drax says," I agree."  
Rocket sighs and realizing winning the first argument meant he had to lose this one says,"Fine a third to the ship."  
So after everyone take is figure they put the units into the shared ship account, Peter puts in 25 thousand units, as does Drax. Gamora puts in 70 thousand units and Rocket puts in 150 thousand,

After a week of taking the shuttle apart. Peter walks in and says, "You know Yondu positive you saved his life and he repays his debts."  
Rocket takes a deep breathe before saying, "You should be careful about wearing a listen device. Someone might hear the wrong thing."  
Rocket enters his and Groot rooms and Groot already has the box out and opened.  
Rocket says, "you and I are the only two who can open this." as he put the units that were hidden in the escape pod into the box  
Groot said, " I think you saved enough units." Rocket replied," your the one that taught me how hard it was to save for the future." Groot said, " But you have gotten carried away with how much you have squirrel away." Rocket laughed and answered," If your fault you taught me to well about squirrelling thinga away for a rainy day."


End file.
